


Mariluz's Quinceanera

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariluz's Quinceanera [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette is invited to Mariluz's Quinceanera.





	Mariluz's Quinceanera

Marinette was working on her dress but she saws a invitation and picked it up

Marinette began to read "Dear. Marinette Dupain Cheng you're invited to my quinceanera you bring friends love Mariluz Ramirez"

Marinette squealed

Clock transition

Marinette was wearing a red dress with black spots that she made, a black choker with a ladybug, red gloves and black flat shoes.

Marinette knocked on the door and Mrs. Ramirez opened the door

Mrs. Ramirez said in spanish "Marinette Dupain Cheng I'm glad you made it!" as she hugged Marinette

Marinette walked into the mansion

Marinette sees Rose's new friend Mariluz wearing a pink dress, a pearl necklace and white flat shoes.

Marinette said "Hi Mariluz how was school"

Mariluz said "It was great I helped Rose with her homework"

Marinette said "Wait Rose moved to a new school where she met you"

Mariluz said "All because of Lila"

Remember Me by Natalia Lafourcade and Miguel played as Marinette and Mariluz began to dance.

The crowd cheers

Mariluz was cutting the cake.

Mariluz was putting on the heels.

Mariluz was giving her childhood doll to a little girl.


End file.
